The USC Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) focuses on basic mechanisms and the cognitive/behavioral impact of Alzheimer's disease (AD) and cerebrovascular disease (CVD) among ethnically diverse populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Administrative Core: (Helena Chui, Dir.; Caleb Finch, Co-Dir.; Elena Munoz, Admin.) Provides scientific direction and administration of Center, including solicitation of pilots, new investigators, and external advice. Data Management Core (Wendy Mack, Dir.) Responsible for Web-based database, resource for statistical design ant analytic support, sharing of data with National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). [unreadable] [unreadable] Education Information and Transfer Core: (Margaret Gatz Dir.) Assists in minority subject recruitment, provides community education, and studies the conceptualization of dementia among minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Clinical Core: (Helena Chui M.D, Dir.; Lon Schneider, Co-Dir.) Evaluates, enrolls, follows, and refers subjects with AD, VD, and other dementias to research projects. [unreadable] [unreadable] Spanish-Speaking Satellite: (Xavier Salazar, Dir.) Evaluates, enrolls, follows, and refers Spanish speaking subjects with AD, VD, and other dementias to research projects. [unreadable] [unreadable] Pathology Core: (Carol Miller, Dir.) Provides neuropathological diagnoses, distributes tissues, and obtains genotypes. [unreadable] [unreadable] Imaging Core: (Manbir Singh, Dir.) Provides technical support to investigators, develops new techniques, refines methodologies, archives MRI. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project 16: Diffusion tensor tractography in AD and SVD (Manbir Singh, Dir.) Uses diffusion tensor MRI to map white matter pathways in AD and SVD. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project 17: Vascular risk and cognitive status in a Latino population (Wendy Mack Dir.; Rohit Varma, CoDir.) Defines the contributions of AD and VD to cognitive impairment in a community-based survey of a Mexican population. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project 18: Structural studies of a-synuclein and fibril assembly (Ralf Langen, Dir.) Uses site-directed spin labeling to define the structural characteristics of alpha-synuclein. [unreadable] [unreadable]